


Playing Favorites

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Request by @dudacamposss: “What about y/n being a Sargent, getting hurt during combat and the Brigadier taking care of her”A/N: Y’all may notice that I uhhhh don’t know military stuff. Please don’t kill me.
Relationships: Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Playing Favorites

He knew that he shouldn’t have let her go. He was playing favorites, he was aware, but he had that right as far as he was concerned. The Doctor was currently fighting against another alien threat, and he had dispatched some U.N.I.T soldiers to assist him, and a firefight had broken out. He hadn’t been paying attention, and it was too late when he realized that Seargent L/N was part of the group that he sent. If he tried to bring her back, it would make it painfully obvious that he was playing favorites, so he had to just sit back and hope it all went okay. Then again, when did anything around here go okay?

“Brigadier, we have an update on the situation.” He heard Yates say over the radio. He jumped up instantly, responding with the calmest voice he could manage.

“Go on, man, speak!” He responded, his voice coming across much more panicked than he meant it to.

“The things are retreating, and The Doctor said he’s got the situation under control. We only have one severe injury.” Yates explained, and the Brigadier tensed.

“Who is it?” He asked, and the radio remained silent for much longer than he wanted.

“Sir, it was Seargent L/N. She took a bullet to the abdomen. She’s bleeding heavily, but she’s alive. We’re on our way back to base now.”

He didn’t hear anything after ‘bullet to the abdomen’, his blood running cold when he heard the name before. He was out of his chair the second the radio went silent, making his way through the U.N.I.T headquarters to where he knew they’d be returning.

When their vehicles returned, he had to try to seem indifferent as he looked over the soldiers, though anyone that knew him knew what he was scanning for the young woman that he’d just sent into harm’s way. Once his eyes locked onto her unconscious form in Yates’ arms being handed to a medic, he felt his heart clench. When the medic passed him, he looked back to Yates who nodded, knowing what he was trying to signal. The Brigadier then followed the medic, his lips formed in a tight line as they made their way to the medical wing of the building.

The medic wouldn’t let him into the room that they took Y/N, leaving him outside to worry. After several minutes he came back out, inviting the Brigadier into the recovery room where she was. He rushed in, making his way to the side of her bed. As he looked down at her, her normally warm-toned skin a sickly pale, he mentally berated himself for putting her in such a state.

His mental anger was only interrupted when he heard a small noise come from the woman on the bed, her eyes opening slowly as she looked at him. She tried to smile, but it came across more like a grimace.

“Hey.” She said simply, and the Brig walked up, resting his hand on her bed. His mouth was still set in a frown, but it relaxed slightly when Y/N moved to take his hand in her own. He began to pull away, but no one else was in the room.

“I didn’t know you were in the group.” He whispered, the regret thick in his voice. She shook her head slightly.

“It’s fine, Alastair. I’m alive. If I wanted you to pamper me, I wouldn’t be a soldier.” She responded, earning an ever so slight smile from the man. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb gently, using his other hand to grab a nearby chair and pull it over to her bedside. He sat down, never letting go of her hand.

It took a few days for Y/N’s condition to get better to the point that she could leave, but even then it was suggested that she stay at home in bed to let her body heal fully. She agreed to this, but when The Brigadier learned that she lived alone, he knew that she intended to try to do everything herself, and he wasn’t going to allow that. Not when he had a spare room at his place.

They got her moved to his spare room with minimal pain on her part, the nurse leaving The Brig with instructions for her medications. As the remaining members of the medical team left, he took her hand again, the injured woman giving it a light squeeze. She moved to pull on his arm, gesturing for him to lean closer. When he did, she took hold of his shirt collar, straightening out a small wrinkle before pulling him close to her face. She kissed him on the cheek, bringing her hand up to caress his jaw.

“Thank you for all of this.” She spoke softly, smiling. The Brigadier had a hesitant look on his face. He knew what he _wanted_ to do. Oh, he _knew_ what he _wanted_ to do. The gentle way she was looking at him made it even more difficult to resist. However, apparently, she had the same idea because he soon felt her slightly cold lips on his.

The Brigadier froze as his hand came up to cover the one on his face. He pulled away after a moment, both of them looking like school children doing something they shouldn’t.

“We shouldn’t be doing this. You know how the others will talk.” He warned her, but the soft laugh that came from the woman confused him.

“Alastair, darling, everyone at UNIT has known I was in love with you for almost a year now. The Doctor and Jo offered to take me in as well, but once the nurses said you’d offered, they all plotted to have you take me. You apparently didn’t hear them snickering outside the door when the nurses said you could take me. They won’t say anything that they weren’t already saying.” She explained, a bright smile on her face that he hadn’t seen in a while.

He wanted to be happy. He wanted to be overjoyed that there wouldn’t be rumors. There was only one problem.

_The Brigadier had been skirting around the fact that he loved Y/N for months now, and no one thought to tell him that she felt the same?_

_**He was going to kill them.** _

Right now, though, he had a different emergency on his hands. Well, the emergency was more on a bed in front of him, looking at him suspiciously.

“You… don’t look pleased.” She commented, hints of both concern and sadness in her voice. Her concerns quickly dissipated when he reconnected their lips, his motion signaling that he was most definitely pleased, and he was never going to leave her side again as long as he could help it.

Her sick leave may end up lasting longer than anticipated.


End file.
